


The Supermarket

by KnavidDave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is my mama’s birthday. So I wrote her a Castiel-goes-shopping fic.</p><p>Happy Birthday, Mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainebegonia.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ainebegonia.tumblr.com).



The supermarket was a very big area. There were lots of people, there were many things hiding amongst them too. How did people go shopping and not realize the danger they were in every moment? Alas, Castiel didn’t have time to warn them all. He was only there to get help restock the bat cave. They needed food.

He stood in front of the trolleys, wondering if there were be an extreme difference between using it or a basket. Standing there only seemed to cause more issues though, as a young mother ran his foot over with her child’s stroller. To avoid repeating the experience he grabbed a trolley- it would distance between him and everyone else.

Except that a lost child grabbed on to his trolley and started to ask him a number of questions as he was grabbing food. Why did he need that much beer? That was a lot of pies mister were you having a party? Castiel found himself asking useless questions and trying his hardest to get the child back to it’s responsible party- or at least he was until it started asking about Dean. It was his own fault for answering that Dean liked pie, after all.

"So who’s this Dean? Is he cute? Are you married? I mean if you’re getting him that many pies you must be married! My Dad only gets my Papa that many of something he likes when he’s in trouble because they’re married. Are you in trouble with Dean? Is he mad at you? If he is you should say you’re sorry! But you have to reaaaaaaaally mean it. Or you’ll have to buy more pies." The kid was persistent with a good constitution, he supposed.

"Dean is my frie-..He’s family. Yes, he is aesthetically appealing. No, we are not married. I am only unsure which flavour is his favourite. I don’t believe I am in trouble with Dean, but he is upset at me. I have already apologized multiple times but it is a pointless act." That seemed to satisfy the small child for a while and he managed to get nearly everything else that Dean and Sam had asked for before he felt someone grabbing his leg. The lost kid apparently thought he needed a hug.

"It looks like you were hurting when you said Dean was mad. But don’t worry! Papa says that all couples get in arguments, but they still love each other. So it’ll be okay."

Castiel never went to any supermarkets for anything after that. Gas stations had all they needed and didn’t involve lost children trying to comfort him. It was a nice thing to hope for- that the child was right and it would be okay. After all, all couples get in arguments but most don’t have a profound bond connecting them. So until Dean would forgive him, he was okay with running errands- it meant that Dean still held enough trust in him for Castiel to do it right.


End file.
